Right Here...Waiting
by Djinn
Summary: [Shounen ai - m/m warning Yamato x Jyou] A Valentine's special. Somewhat a songfic. When job commitments keep them apart on Valentine's Day, Yamato and Jyou reconsider the important things in life, resulting in some desperate courses of action.


You know, I swore I wasn't going to do it. I swore I wasn't going to write a Valentine's Day fic for Digimon. I'm up to my ears in assignments and extra-curricular [given by teachers, bless their souls] projects. I swore I wasn't going to do it. But then, I suddenly thought 'Gee, sometimes Yama and Jyou are literally 'oceans apart'.' And that was the end of that. -_- This fits into the Kimeru continuity - several years in the future, working age. The highly ficcable song, 'Right Here Waiting', of course, belongs to Richard Marx. I hope you'll enjoy the fic, and know that it being here means that I'm probably slogging away at my project script as you read. Terribly sorry if it lacks in quality. ^_^; Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. Especially to you, Musouka-san.

** **

**Right Here…Waiting**

By Djinn

_Oceans apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

# But it doesn't stop the pain

"Sorry, baby. I won't be able to return to Tokyo tonight. That stupid manager of mine booked us a gig. He said it'd be good publicity to play on Valentine's."

He could hear the frustration in Yamato's voice, even over the static of a bad connection. Nevertheless, it didn't alleviate the misery he felt as much as he thought it should.

"Jyou…I'm really sorry…"

"…Daijoubu desu, Yama-kun. It's not your fault."

He wondered vaguely if it sounded as convincing as he hoped. He certainly wasn't convincing himself.

"Happy Valentine's day, Jyou-chan. Love you."

"Hai. You too, Yama-kun. See you when you get back."

And he was gone.

Jyou replaced the phone on its hook, turning to lean against the wall.

Heartsick…that's how he felt. Heartsick.

It was Valentine's Day. He had the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. And he couldn't be with him. Heartsick.

That was one disease he couldn't cure.

Sighing, he picked up the phone again, dialled a very different number.

"Yasuda-sensei? Hai, I'm coming in tonight's shift…no, no date…it's going to be busy tonight? I see. Hai. Hai. Arigatou."

_ _

_If I see you next to never…_

# How can we say forever?

Three hours of heartache. Bathing. Changing. Dinner…he had no appetite for dinner. Not without Yamato.

Then it was straight to work. He would probably be the only one in early; everyone tried to cut corners on Valentine's Day. They would tease him about being early. Then they would ask, more serious, and perhaps even a little bit worriedly, if he had quarrelled with his significant other. He would make up an excuse, smile his way through.

He hadn't yet tried to tell them that it was a boyfriend, a rockstar one at that, halfway across Japan even as he spoke.

Maybe he would today. He wasn't exactly in the mood to think up excuses.

_Yama-kun…_

He wept in his mind. His heart bled a little bit more.

_Yama-kun…_

The ache was so physical, the want – need – so great, he could almost see him…He could almost believe that he could open the door and see him there, golden and _real_. With a bouquet of roses, and maybe even a box of chocolates…

He prepared to step out, opening the door with a sigh.

He blinked.

# Wherever you go

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

He almost closed the door, right in the hallucination's face. It was just a hallucination, he was certain.

But the hallucination smiled. The hallucination stood there with a bouquet of roses, and a box of chocolates.

The hallucination said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Jyou-chan."

Then the hallucination came forward and hugged him, then kissed him.

And he thought maybe it wasn't a hallucination after all.

"Yama…Yama-kun! What are you doing here?! I thought you said –"

"I did." Yamato interrupted, looking sheepish. "But I thought about it. A lot. And I re-evaluated my priorities in life. And I finally figured that spending Valentine's Day with the most important person in the world to me should be right on top of the heap. Not some stupid gig. My manager's gonna kill me when I get back, but…it's worth it. To see you."

"Oh…Yama-kun…"

The pure joy that bubbled up in his heart was suddenly killed by a fleeting, panicked thought.

_Yasuda-sensei. I told Yasuda-sensei I'd be coming in. They need me there._

A fast spreading dread flooded his entire soul.

"Demo…Yama-kun…I have to be at the hospital…"

The intense disappointment that welled up in Yamato's eyes struck him with a terrible terrible sense of pain and guilt.

_Gomen ne…Yama-kun…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…_

"Oh. Oh, I see. I should have thought of that."

"Yama-kun…I'm sorry…"

"No, no. It's my fault. I really should have thought of that. I was inconsiderate. I'm sorry."

"Yama-kun…"

"No, it's okay. You go off to work now. I'll…I'll leave in a little while. Happy Valentine's Day."

"…Happy Valentine's Day, Yama-kun."

With that crushed whisper, Jyou brushed past him, running away, trying not to let his tears show.

Yamato stood there for a moment, silent and sombre. Then he sighed, resting his head against the side of the ground-floor apartment.

"Baka." He muttered. Directed, of course, entirely to himself. "_Baka._"

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

# But I can't get near you now

It was entirely his fault, of course. Entirely his fault. He should have thought – should have _realised_ – that Jyou had his own life, his own job. Who was he to assume that Jyou would instantly drop everything he had on just because he'd swaggered in unannounced?

"BAKA!"

He kicked the wall savagely. He stood like that, seething with fury – then deflated as suddenly as he'd angered.

"…Baka." He said again, a dull whisper. Forlornly, he looked down at the roses and the chocolates.

_Jyou…you hadn't even accepted them…_

What could he expect? Jyou was a doctor now. Doctors were always in a rush.

…Rockstars were always in a rush.

For a second, he fervently wished that they were just janitors in a canteen somewhere.

He sighed again.

This was silly. He was being silly. He would be a mature adult. He would return to Osaka. He wouldn't sulk like a child.

He…wouldn't…

_…feel as if my heart had been ripped in two…_

There would be other Valentine's Days.

_…But…there wouldn't be another today…_

Shaking his head, he turned to leave. He looked up – and almost dropped roses, chocolates, and all.

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

Jyou…Jyou was standing there. In front of him. Timid and worried and blushing. Not at the hospital.

"I couldn't go, I just couldn't go. I couldn't. Not after I've missed you so much. Not after all you've given up to be here. I called – I called someone - now Takamichi-san is going to kill me as well, but I just couldn't leave. Yama-kun, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

There were tears in his dark blue eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was crying, anxious, looking as if he expected Yamato to walk away.

Yamato couldn't care less about any of that. About anything.

The roses and chocolates _were_ dropped, abandoned, as he ran over and swept him up in a tight embrace.

And they both knew it was alright.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jyou-chan." He whispered, smiling now.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yama-kun." Jyou was smiling too, through the tears.

"Love you."

Then he leaned forward and captured the soft lips in a kiss.

And it was the happiest Valentine's Day in the world.

_…Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here…waiting for_

_…you._

**END**

** **

I didn't use the _whole_ song, as you can see…the fic turned out a lot longer than I intended, nevertheless. I hope it made an engaging read this special day. Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
